


Tricky Pastries

by ModSoul



Series: Chance Meetings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, meeting characters, prompt, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: Kit just wants to get through her work day, but she'll soon find out why half the town suddenly developed a sweet tooth.Story for the FicFacer$ auction 2018





	Tricky Pastries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutelittlekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/gifts).



> This is my story for the FicFacer$ Charity Auction initiated by [Julia Houston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHouston/pseuds/JuliaHouston).  
> It was written for the prompt send in by my backer cutelittlekitty.  
> Hope you enjoy it as much as we did!

The door swung back and forth behind Kit as she entered the kitchen. Steward, one of the bakers, looked up to her.  
“The hell is going on out there?” he asked her, eyeing the paper slips she held in her hand.  
“I have no effing clue …,” she told him, after taking a deep breath.  
Steward dusted off his floury hands, taking the slips she held out to him. “The muffins are gone too?” he asked in disbelief. “We made a batch of more than a hundred this morning.”  
“Yeah, somehow half the town’s population has suddenly decided to develop a sweet tooth …” Kit just shook her head. She and Kristen, the other waitress, had spent their day in a never ending circle of delivering the bakery’s pastries to the in-house customers and the kitchen to keep track of the refills for the counter. The bakery could use the additional money, but a break sounded heavenly at this point.  
“I have a plate of cherry cake over there. If you could cut it, you can take it out front and I can get started on the muffins after finishing the pies,” Steward suggested, pointing to one of the other working tables.  
With a nod Kit got to work.

“Dude, what took you so long?” Kristen confronted Kit as she returned with the plate in hand.  
“Had to give Stew a hand,” she merely shrugged off the question and started placing the slices in the counter.  
“Whatever, can you take over my tables for a sec? I reeeally gotta pee …” the other pleaded.  
“Just go!” Kit shooed her away. 

After finishing her task Kit scanned the tables to see if there was one that needed clearing so those from the unrelenting queue of customers could take a seat. There were a few, and also some that would soon be vacated. Luckily the paying was done through buying at the counter, so they wouldn’t need to wait for either of them to be free to take their money. She set off to the route she had mapped out in her head. On her way she noticed the nearly empty plates on another table and added it to her mental list. But when she managed to check up on it, the plates were filled again. For a moment she just stared at the guy munching down on a chocolate muffin. Had she been mistaken earlier? Was Kristen already back from the restroom? Were the muffins even ready again? Suddenly, the guy looked up, giving her a wide, toothy grin. Startled Kit shook her head and returned behind the counter to check for new orders.

A while later, the encounter nearly forgotten, Kristen pulled Kit aside and asked her: “Hey, uhm, weird question: Have you refilled the order of the guy on thirteen? Because I didn’t and Judy says he never came up to the counter.”  
“What? No. Wait. I thought you did!” Kit retorted, looking between her co-worker and the muffin-guy, who was now eating a creamy pie.  
“No! I don’t even remember him entering!”  
“What?” Kit repeated in confusion.  
“What, what?” Kristen crossed her arms in annoyance. “I can’t keep track of everything.”  
“Then how the hell does he get his food?” Her question wasn’t more than a whisper and a dreadful feeling sank in her chest. Maybe she did read too many _Supernatural_ books…  
“How should I know?” Kristen just lifted and dropped her arms in defeat. “I know! You go and ask him!” Far too fast she moved around Kit to shove her forward.  
“Why me?” Kit tried to fight back, but was far too weak against her much taller colleague.  
“You’re the weird one,” Kristen simply shrugged off her complaints, giving her a final push.  
Kit stumbled forward a little. Nervously she straightened out her uniform. This was ridiculous. Maybe he just got his refill from the counter, forgoing the delivery service altogether and Judy just didn’t remember him. There was certainly a better explanation than _he is a ghost and not really here_ or anything else her Supernatural-riddled brain wanted to come up with as an explanation. Several times she looked back at Kristen, who only motioned for her to continue. Kit braced herself and walked up to the table. The guy continued to eat the pie, Kit was pretty sure wasn’t even on the menu today, without noticing her.  
“Uhm, sorry, excuse me?” Kit tried to get his attention.  
“Hellooo~”, he greeted her in a sing-song. His voice was dark and playful, befitting the smirk playing at his lips.  
“I-I was wondering, if you need anything else?” Kit tried to be professional, but couldn’t keep the shaking from her words.  
“Oh, I am quite alright! Thank you very much!” he simply waved off, a wide smile on his face.  
“Well, okay then …” Kit turned to leave. Behind the counter she could already see Kristen’s questioning stare and the unspoken _What the hell, dude?_. For a moment Kit closed her eyes, before she turned around again. “Listen, this might sound weird, but … uhm … how did you get all the stuff you’ve been eating?” She spewed out the words as fast as she could, not sure if he even understood her.  
“It’s been delivered here of course. Isn’t that part of your service?” he asked her, the smirk returning to his features, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
“Well, uhm, neither of my colleagues remembers serving you, so …” Kit felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.  
“Is that what they told you?” he wanted to know, his cheek resting on his hand.  
“Uhm, yeah?” She wasn’t quite sure what he was getting at.  
“Are you,” he pointed at her, “absolutely certain, that they,” his hand waved towards the others in an innocent motion, “are not playing a trick on you?”  
Kit followed the movement, contemplating the words. Would they do something like that? Would they send her to a random customer to make a fool out of herself? “No, they wouldn’t do that,” she assured herself and the other.  
“Well, if you are absolutely certain about that,” he shrugged, the hand with the fork spraying crumbs on the floor with the gesture.  
While Kit was still trying to figure out what to do next, he just pushed his fork down into the pie again. Except that it was no longer a pie, but a piece of a very sugary cake they definitely did not serve. “How did you do that?” she blurted out, her mouth hanging slightly agape.  
“Do what?” he asked, his mouth still full.  
“That-that was a pie just moments ago!” Kit pointed at the cake with a shaky finger, “And earlier there was nothing on the plate and then pie the next time I looked!”  
The guy started laughing, loudly and melodically. Kit knew she should feel mocked, should be offended, but something told her, this outburst wasn’t meant as such.  
“Clever little car … just like her namesake,” he acknowledged as he stopped.  
For a moment she was confused by this, then she remembered that she was wearing a name-tag. Of course.  
“That’s why you do your hair like that? To complement the name?” he teased, gesturing towards it.  
“I-I like the colors,” she tried to defend, subconsciously running a hand through her purple streaked blue hair.  
“Nothing wrong with that,” he agreed, his attention turning back to the cake.  
Kit just stared at him for a moment. “You haven’t answered my question!”  
“Oh? What was the question again?” he feigned innocence.  
“How did you get the things you’re eating?” she repeated, her voice flat.  
“Well … some of these deliciousness were brought to me, by those who did not have the stomach for it after all,” he explained with a grin and pointed towards a girl that was walking right towards them, a plate in hand and an absent expression on her face.  
Without saying a word she put the plate down, turned around and walked away again. Kit stared after her in disbelief.  
“How? What?” was all Kit could manage.  
He just chuckled and continued eating. “So, you want to know the other way, I get my food?” he asked once she had turned towards him again.  
Kit hesitated for a second before she nodded. She was too far in to step back now.  
“Like this,” he declared, snipping his fingers. In a poof of smoke several plates with different dishes appeared on the table.  
Kit looked at the food, up at him and towards her co-workers who did not seem to be fazed by what was happening.  
“This is partly an illusion; if I don’t want anyone to see it, they don’t. Easy as pie,” he explained with a grin, pulling another sugary dish towards him.  
“You-you’re a trickster …,” Kit breathed out, holding onto the chair before her.  
“Oooh, such a clever little car!” He clapped his hands in delight.  
Kit felt her heart sink into her stomach. A real trickster. Not just a story. An excited shiver ran down her spine. So many questions were fighting in her head to be asked first. But first things first: “So the town’s sugar rush is your fault?”  
“Wouldn’t call it ‘fault’. I might have planted the idea in a few minds,” he admitted with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
“But why? This doesn’t really seem like a trick. No one is fighting or experiencing weird things …” Kit tried to understand.  
“Oh? So you’ve done some research on my kind?” he asked, putting a hand over his heart. He seemed flattered.  
“I, uhm, I’ve read books where one is a character …” she clarified staring at her hands.  
His grin fell and he scrunched up his face when he asked: “What books?”  
“T-the Supernatural series by Carver Edlund,” Kit answered, cowering a little at the scrutiny.  
With a groan he fell against the back of his chair, facing the ceiling. “Not those again!”  
“Yo-you know them?” Kit was intrigued. A trickster who actually knew of the books? How cool was that? Maybe he would actually tell her a few things the books left out!  
“Know them? Hahahaha …” he broke into perling laughter again, his fists clenching on the table. “Well, kid,” he started once he had stopped, “take a seat. I can tell you a thing or two about those _god_ -awful books.” The trickster waved his hand towards the chair Kit was still holding on to.  
She looked from the offer to the queue still waiting for their goods, when she heard a snapping sound. As if a switch was turned, most of the people shook their heads and simply turned around and left. With that Kristen and Judy would have no trouble taking care of the customers by themselves.  
“So?” he asked again.  
This was her only chance to actually be a part of the world she read so much about. So of course she did not hesitate further and sat down in the chair opposite of the trickster. Right away he started into a rant that left her dizzy.

“So … so you’re saying it’s all real?” Kit finally managed to find her voice again.  
“Yup,” the trickster nodded.  
“Does that mean, that, uhm, well …” she stumbled over her own tongue. If she understood correctly it would mean she was talking to her favorite character after all.  
“Well what?” he urged, a mixture of amusement and annoyance lingering in his voice.  
“Well, uhm, that you are THE trickster?”  
“You could say that, yes,” he confirmed with a wide grin.  
“God, you’re awesome …” The words stumbled out of Kits mouth, before she could hold them back. Silently berating herself she felt the heat climb up to the tips of her ears as she waited for the tricksters or rather Gabriel’s reaction.  
“It’s always nice to meet a fan,” he declared, wiggling his eyebrows. A waft of smoke surrounded his hand and formed into a spoon. His other hand shoved another blur towards her that turned into a hot fudge sundae.  
“Try it,” Gabriel offered, holding out the end of the spoon. Hesitantly Kit looked from the tool to Gabriel, unsure what to do.  
“Come on, it won’t bite back,” the trickster encouraged with a grin.  
Kit’s gaze strayed to Kristen who was busy bussing tables.  
“Oh, don’t mind them. They are currently ignoring you. You’re in my bubble,” Gabriel explained, waving the spoon.  
She had always been curious how real the things were the trickster conjured and now she had the chance to try it. So why was she so reluctant about it? Shaking her head she took the spoon and took a bite from the sundae. “Mmmm…” was all she could say about it. It was her favorite kind, cookies-n-cream ice cream.  
Gabriel chuckled and placed his chin expectantly on his folded hands. “Now my dear, do tell me why I’m your favourite …”

**Author's Note:**

> As is common with my works, I'll give you a playlist for the writing/editing process:  
> \- Avantasia: Maniac (yes, that is a cover of the Flashdance song)  
> \- Van Canto: The Bard's Call
> 
> Feel free to check them out. :)
> 
> Additionally, something for those that like outtakes, some of my most hilarious mistakes from writing this:  
> "Backers" - when the German Bäcker and the English backer ignore the fact that I'm writing about bakers ...  
> "papers lips" - you probably get quite the different kind of paper cuts from those ...  
> "he fainted innocence" - still not sure how that works.


End file.
